Conventional calibration and standardization approaches for measurement devices have numerous shortcomings, such as: (1) extensive size and weight of the calibration material; (2) variability in the manufacture of materials currently used, causing the electrical characteristics to vary from sample to sample; and (3) the inability to match the electromagnetic response of calibration materials with intended materials under test over the range of frequencies used by the measuring devices. These conventional approaches result in inaccurate calibration of measurement devices, which makes use of those devices ineffective.